Lights associated with bathroom cabinets normally have integral fixtures associated therewith of the fluorescent type arranged on the side walls of the cabinet. Others have fluorescent fixtures integrally arranged on the top wall of the cabinet and in both cases, the fixtures are usually provided with light deflectors.